supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McGuire Family/Transcript
Befpre the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the McGuire Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's have a look and see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the McGuires!" ???: "I'm Salem." Before Observation Observation Begins Glinda: "MY DRACULAURA'S THE COOLEST GHOUL IN MONSTER HIGH!" Autumn: "NO! MY FRANKIE STEIN IS COOLER AND BETTER THAN YOUR DORKULAURA!" Glinda: "That's Draculaura, and DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE DAUGHTER OF DRACULA! EVER!" Trixie: "Lagoona Blue can kick both Frankie Stein and Draculaura's butts!" Autumn: "Is that so? Frankie's way better!" Coraline: "My Cleo de Nile's much more prettier than your dumb old Lagoona Blue!" Trixie: "You think..." Lenore: "Why don't you ask my Ghoulia Yelps? She's way more cool than your dumb old Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, and Frankie Stein put together!" Coraline: "GET OUTTA HERE!" Midnight: "NO! CLAWDEEN WOLF IS BETTER! She'll shred your dumb old Cleo de Nile and your stupid Ghoulia Yelps!" Lenore: "Is not!" Ruby and Connie: "Purrsephone and Meowlody can totally be enough to destroy your dumb old Cleo de Nile together!" Priscilla: "So can Toraeli! I'm serious, it can destroy your Ghoulia Yelps and Clawdeen Wolf!" Midnight: "NO WAY!" Glinda: "Draculaura is so gonna rip your stupid Toraeli to shreds!" (laughs) Priscilla: "SHUT UP!" Autumn: "FRANKIE STEIN CAN TIE DORKULAURA, PURRSEPHONE, AND MEOWLEDY IN ROPES!" Ruby and Connie: "IS NOT!!!!" Lenore: "GHOULIA YELPS CAN SUBMISSION ALL THE DOLLS PUT TOGETHER FOR TEN MINUTES!" Coraline: "CLEO DE NILE IS GOING TO DO DEATH VALLEY DRIVERS ON ALL OF YOUR DOLLS!" Ruby and Connie: "NO WAY! PURRSEPHONE AND MEOWLODY SHALL CAUSE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST CATASTROPHE ON ALL OF YOUR DOLLS!" Jo: "As I carefully observed, the girls were screaming and fighting over who had the best Monster High dolls, they kicked, punched, and grabbed each other's hair." confiscates Glinda's Draculaura, Autumn's Frankie Stein, Trixie's Lagoona Blue, Coraline's Cleo de Nile, Midnight's Clawdeen Wolf, Ruby's Purrsephone, Lenore's Ghoulia Yelps, Connie's Meowledy, and Priscilla's Toraeli and puts them in the Toy-Time out box Rustin: "Your Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Purrsephone, Meowledy and Toraeli are all in toy jail." Glinda: "Why?" Rustin: "Because you girls aren't playing nice and you were fighting over the Monster High dolls." bites Rustin's leg hits Glinda Rustin: "DO NOT BITE ME!" Glinda: "(bleep)!" hits Glinda Rustin: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Glinda: "You heard me! I said (bleep)!" banishes Glinda to the bedroom Rustin: "Now you stay in the bedroom!" Jo: "My word..." Glinda: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" spanks Glinda Glinda: "DRACULAURA'S GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Parent Meeting Jo: "Yesterday, Salem, I watched your daughters fight over who had the best Monster High dolls, and you just stood there like nothing was happening. I think it's absolutely ridiculous." Salem: Rustin: Jo: House Rules Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules. Number one, no pulling each other's hair." Coraline: "Has this lady lost her mind?" Jo: "Number two, and this is for everybody, listen and obey." Toy Confiscation Jo: "Since the girls were always arguing over who has the best Monster High dolls and at each other's throats, today, I introduced the Toy Confiscation technique." Jo: "Today, I'm introducing the Toy Confiscation technique." Princess Reward Chart Reflection Room Jo: "I don't want you girls fighting over who has the best Monster High dolls anymore, to pull each other's hair or hurt each other. Remember, actions have consequences, and if you break any of the rules, you will end up serving 6 minutes in the Reflection Room." points to the dining room Jo: "Salem, the dining room will be the Reflection Room." Onward Baby Log Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts